Albus's Glasses
by Sarnia Nereid
Summary: I haven't figured out the entire story yet, but so far; Albus doesn't like his knew glasses, so he, Rose, and Scorpius try to destroy them.
1. Chapter 1

**If you happen to read this and actually like it, please take note that I am a very slow updater. If you review and ask me, maybe I will update faster. Also, if you see any errors, please tell me!**

A little girl sat in the corner of the train compartment, her face in the shadow of a book. The girl had wavy red hair, a childish, pretty face dotted with freckles, and a thin form.

The door to the compartment slid open and a boy her age walked in, a cheerful grin on his face.

"Hi, Rose." Albus plopped down next to her.

Rose rested the book on her lap and looked up at her cousin.

"Need some help with that?" Rose asked.

"What...? Oh..." Albus lifted his broken glasses by the lens, letting the other half dangle dangerously. "It's alright. I only use them for reading anyways."

Rose rolled her eyes. "My mom taught me this." She took out her wand. "Reparo!"

The glasses snapped into shape immediately.

"Thanks," Albus said ruefully, stuffing his glasses into his bag.

"They're going to break again if you do that," Rose pointed out.

Albus shrugged, dropping his backpack on the floor. Rose, hearing something crack, grinned.

"Drop them off the astronomy tower," she suggested. "Or feed them to-" she stopped as the door slid open once again. A wiry boy with white-blond hair was standing in the doorway uncertainly. Rose recognized him immediately from the platform. She jumped up and walked to the door.

"Hi! I'm Rose." She stuck out her hand, smiling.

"I'm Scorpius," he said shyly, shaking it. "I was wondering if I could sit in here. All the other compartments are full."

"Of course!" Rose motioned for him to come in, closing the door behind him, finalizing the decision.

Scorpius sat down across from them, perched on the edge of the seat.

"This is my cousin, Albus," Rose said, looking over at Albus. She couldn't read his expression yet.

"You're Scorpius Malfoy?" Albus asked.

Scorpius cringed at the mention of his last name. "Well...yes."

Albus smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Scorpius looked slightly surprised, but remained silent, and the conversation turned away from parents and towards Albus's glasses. By the end of the train ride, Scorpius understood that Albus and Rose excepted him, and didn't care about any family feuds that had been brewing over the years. In their eyes, he was equal and just as good as them.

Rose smiled from her place in the corner of the compartment, exactly the same spot she had been in five years ago. Not much had changed since then, she reflected. She, Scorpius, and Albus were still best friends, and she knew they were in for yet another year of troublemaking and detentions.

The door opened and two boys tumbled into the compartment.

"Hiya,Rosie!" Scorpius plopped down next to Rose. Rose lowered her book. "Hi, Scorp."

"Why didn't you wait for us?" Albus complained.

Rose shrugged. "I wanted to get a few seconds of peace before you two came in.

Albus sat down He tilted his head forward, and his glasses slipped off, crashing against the hard floor.

"Oops," he said, picking them up.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "That's lame, Albus. Blow them up!"

"I tried that already. My mom put a spell on my glasses that blocks all spells besides reparo," Albus explained, picking up his barely dented glasses.

"Let them fall off during potions," Rose suggested.

"Then I'll fail potions class."

"Because you won't be able to see the board, or because there will be glasses in your potion?" Scorpius asked.

"Both."

The three of them thought for a moment.

"We already tried the astronomy tower," Rose began.

"And the lake," Scorpius continued,

"And Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts,"

"I still have the scar from that one." Albus rolled up his sleeve to show them a burn scar on his forearm.

"You could leave them in the common room by mistake," said Scorpius.

"Someone'l return them to me." Albus showed him the engraving on the glasses: _Albus S. Potter. _

"What about-" Rose stopped as a loud rattling sound filled the compartment. Looking over at the door, Rose already knew what she was going to see; James and Fred impatiently trying to open the door. Sighing, Rose stood up and opened the door.

"See? You open it like this," Rose explained, showing her cousins how to open it.

James shrugged. "Normally rattling it until it opens or breaks works just fine. What are you guys up to?"

"Mom fixed my glasses again." Albus showed his brother his glasses.

"That's too bad," Fred sympathized. "Maybe we can help."

"What are you going to do, chuck it out the window?" Scorpius asked, exchanging mischievous glances with Rose and Albus.

"Good idea."

James muttered a spell, and the window dissolved. He took Albus's glasses, and, leaning out the window, chucked them as hard as he could. Rose, Albus and Scorpius moved slightly to the side, away from James, grinning at each other.

"See? It's that easy. I can't believe-" Before James could finish his sentence, a pair of glasses flew back through the window and whacked him on the head with such force that he fell backwards, toppling onto Fred. Albus and Scorpius were chortling at the dazed look on the older boys' faces.

"That was unexpected," Rose reflected, sending the boys into a fresh bout of laughter. James stood up, and the glasses immediately began pounding him on the head, much harder then you would expect from mere eye were. The sight of James cowering and covering his head as Albus's glasses beat him relentlessly was too much for Scorpius to bear. He fell off his seat, almost taking Rose with him, rolling on the floor as he laughed uncontrollably. Fred, having recovered from being flattened by James, was snickering at his cousin, and Albus and Rose were now also laughing at Scorpius and James. When they all finally recovered, and Albus's glasses finally relented, all of them had tears in their eyes, particularly Scorpius. Of course, the recovery didn't last long...

Albus picked up his glasses, examined them for a moment, and then threw them right at James. They bounced off his head, and landed on the floor. The lens shattered. James was still in shock, his mouth hanging open. Albus and Rose were staring at the broken glasses.

"Well, that's one way to do it," Scorpius said. And the laughter started again.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Rose sat up again and picked up her book. She watched Scorpius and Albus lifted themselves from the floor and back onto the bench. Fred grinned at them.

"See you at Hogwarts." he and James walked out of the compartment.

"I'm actually glad mom put that charm on my glasses," Albus said.

"That was funny," Rose agreed.

"And now we don't have to worry about Al's glasses for..." Scorpius trailed off, looking at Albus.

"However long it takes for James's letter to get to my mom,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember how I said that I'm a really slow updater? Well, this is what I meant. **

* * *

><p>Albus, in fact, only had to wait about a day before receiving a letter from his mother. The letter demanded that he fixed the glasses and threatened him with a long-distance bat-bogey hex if he didn't. So Albus fixed his glasses.<p>

Scorpius was sitting in an armchair, his legs resting casually on the stool in front of him.

"You've got a free period too?"

Scorpius turned his head as much as his position would allow and saw Rose emerge through the portrait hole.

"Yeah. Where were you?" Scorpius asked, letting his head fall back onto the cushion.

"Where was I when?"

"You normally come up here to study sooner than halfway through the period."

"I found Albus in the library when I was checking out that book you wanted for the Charms essay. His reparo charm didn't seem to be working properly." Rose winked. "Although, I'm afraid, I may have done more harm then good." she paused. "Don't you have homework to do?"

"I finished most of it."

"And you don't plan on studying at all? We've got a potions exam coming up. And you have the essay..."

Scorpius shook his head. "Not really. Anyways, we've got months until the exam, and the essay isn't due for two days. Relax, Fireball."

Rose rolled her eyes and said from habit, "Don't call me Fireball." She tossed him the book. "Of course, you always get one hundred percent on all of the tests and assignments by not studying and putting it off until literally the last period, right?"

"My test scores are my own business."

"They why do you tell me them every time?"

"I don't tell you _every_ time."

"Yeah right."

Rose heaved his legs off of the stool and sat down.

"Hey!" Scorpius sat up and flung a pillow at her. She ducked and caught it as it flew above her, and chucked it back at him, nailing him hard in the head.

"Are you going to start on your homework?" Rose opened her tiny purse, stuck her entire arm in it, and pulled out a book that looked like it was three times as big as the purse. Then she stuck her head in it, muttering under her breadth. "Where's my potions essay? I should really put a lamp in here."

Finally, Rose managed to extract her potions essay from inside the purse. She set in in her lap folded her hands over in, and looked up at Scorpius. "Well?"

Rose, straight-backed and neat as usual, contrasted greatly with the blond boy splayed out on the couch. Scorpius's response, of course, fit perfectly with his appearance.

"Nah."

Rose rolled her eyes, took out her quill and wrote while Scorpius watched her work.

After about ten minutes, the portrait hole opened again and a group of girls walked in. When they saw Scorpius all of them whispered to each other, giggling. Rose rolled my eyes.

"Why are you hanging out with HER?" Allie, their 'leader,' leaned against the armchair. Scorpius sat up.

"Why do you think? Rose is my best-" Allie cut him off, glaring at me.

"Scorpius, Hogsmeade, next weekend?"

For a dreaded moment, Rose thought he was going to say yes. But that was before she saw his face.

Scorpius stared at her, utterly disgusted and at loss as to why Allie would have thought that he might accept. When it looked like his glare wasn't registering, he sighed and said shortly, "No." Then he turned back to Rose, making it clear that it was time for Allie to leave. Scorpius had dated Allie for about three days last year, until he figured out how awful she was.

Scorpius jerked his head towards Allie's downcast retreating figure, and rolled his eyes. Rose nodded as the cluster of girls erupted into giggles. She don't know how they got into Gryffindoor. The self-proclaimed 'popular' girls, with there short skirts and fake smiles, and super-clingyness that annoyed Rose, were used to all of the boys asking them out or at least accepting when they asked. Of course, now they would begin spreading rumors about how Rose Weasley was dating Scorpius Malfoy, and then they would start getting letters from their parents. It would take months to kill all of the rumors that would start; It happened last year with a different group of overly-jealous girls.

"When's Quidditch practice?" Scorpius asked, changing the subject.

"It's after lunch today, I think."

"What period is it?"

Rose looked at him. "How can you not know what period it is?"

He shrugged.

"It's the period before lunch. Fourth." Rose looked up at the clock. It was already passing period. She stood up, putting her books and essay back in her purse. "Congratulations, you've managed to go the entire free period without getting any work done whatsoever."

Scorpius heaved himself up, and yawned dramatically, and Rose ducked as he flung his arms out."I was tired!"

The two of them made their way down to the Great Hall, followed at a distance by the giggly, infuriating girls. Rose spotted Albus in the middle of the Gryffindoor table, one of the only ones there.. Rose plopped down next to him, and Scorpius by her.

"What took you guys so long?" Albus complained.

"We're early! Did you spend your entire free period waiting for lunch to start?" Rose helped herself to a sandwich.

"No! You saw me! I was fixing my glasses."

"How are they now?" Scorpius asked.

"Well...I accidentally dropped them out the window, and they landed on James's head," Albus explained. "But he charmed them so it banged me in the head; apparently mom didn't block retrieval spells; and then Hagrid accidentally let a niffler loose and it got a hold of my glasses. I got them back, and went up to the library to figure out how to counter bat-bogey hexes and undo mom's spell that prevents me from blowing them up or anything. Rose helped me figure out how to counter long-distance bat-bogey hexes, but we can't undo the spell yet."

"So we'd better learn how to destroy howlers, huh?" Scorpius said knowingly. "Maybe something besides tossing them into the pudding..."

"That was an accident!" Albus told him defensively. "I didn't know it would blow the entire table up!"

Rose grinned, remembering detention last year; fixing the Gryffindoor table by hand, and scrubbing the food from the wood and floor. Professor McGonagle had figured that if Albus was involved, Rose and Scorpius would be as well, and had put all three of them in detention.

"Why can't you just get contacts?" Scorpius asked.

Albus shivered. "Why would stick plastic things on my eyeballs? I don't see why muggles invented them. They're awful!"

Scorpius snickered, and Rose rolled her eyes. "Wimp."

Albus huffed at her, turning back to his food.

After lunch, the three of them went down to the Quidditch pitch. James was already there, drilling with Jack Wood. They went to the lockers to get their things, and met back on the field with the rest of the team; Jack and Ethan, the beaters, and Thomas, Scorpius and Rose were chasers, Albus was seeker, and James was keeper.

"We have a start-of-the-year game coming up," James announced. "This Saturday."

There was a murmur of surprise among the team; normally the first games came much later in the year.

James got us started on training immediately, and by the time practice was over, Rose was more than ready to go up to my dorm and sleep. Sadly, sh had DADA next, which she couldn't miss.

"I can't believe we're having a game this early," Albus complained. "I'm out of practice."

"That's because you quit after we beat you so many times this summer," Scorpius said. Scorpius had flooed frequently to the Weasely house, along with the Potters, and they had played many Quidditch games, some of them lasting hours.

"If you want to drop out, I'l play seeker for you," Rose offered. She had made a good seeker in the games over the summer, having beat Albus a little over half the times they had played.

"No! I didn't mean-"

Albus stopped as Allie came over, accompanied by her usual group.

"Hey, Scorpius," Allie said.

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to-" her sentence ended in a scream when Scorpius stood up suddenly, his books flying. Allie was thrown on to the ground. Rose and Albus exchanged amused glances.

"Sorry, I just remembered, I left my...charms textbook in the common room when I was doing my homework." Scorpius took off down the Great Hall and disappeared out the door. Rose snorted.

"Doing his homework? As if," she muttered to Albus.

Allie picked herself up, annoyed. "What's wrong with him?"

Rose and Albus ignored her, now engaged in deliberate conversation about Quidditch.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't expect anything any time soon. And FYI, I can't write romance. I'm going to try, because my friend wants me to, but be prepared for utter horribleness. <strong>


End file.
